glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Las vacaciones de verano II
Las vacaciones de verano II 'es el diesiseisavo capitulo de la series Glee:Un trofeo más. Es un fanfiction basado en los newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. Al día siguiente Todos jugando volleyball En otra parte de la playa Victor(Vic Fuentes)-(Los miraba jugar) Astrid(Amy Lee)-Qué estás mirando? Victor-A esos sujetos de allá... Astrid-...Qué clase de personas aún juegan volleyball? Vic-Tienes ganas de molestar a alguien? Astrid-Sólo si tú quieres Vic-Yo digo que se vayan preparando porque se encontraran con nosotros Astrid-Cierto(Ríe) (Se besan) Mason-Pasenmela a mi!!!! Bree-La tengo (Llega un balòn del otro lado y le pega) Bree-Mier...(Cae a la arena) Silencio........ Victor y Astrid-Jajajajajaja xD --------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS-------------- Astrid-Ese fue un buen tiro Skylart-Esta bien? .-. Bree-(Se levanta)(Se acerca a ellos)...Te importa?!!!! Victor-Que mal que no se te desfiguró la cara del golpe Bree-Hijo de...!!! Shannon-(La detiene) Mariah-Disculpa...nosotros les hicimos algo? Victor y Astrid-(Ríen) Astrid-Pero si son los New Directions de Ohio Mason-Nos conocemos? Víctor-No tienen ni idea...competimos con con ustedes en la.nacional, The Hottest? Los recuerdan? Todos-(Recordando) . . Astrid-I am the, I am the best She claimed and more A battle scarred conquistador Todos-We will, we will, we will rise again Victor-This is a fight for love, Lust,Hate, desire Los 2-We are the children of the great empire Todos-We will, we will, we will rise again Victor-Yeah! Astrid-Hey, hey, say a prayer Todos-Oh oh oh oh Astrid-Hey, hey, say a prayer Todos-Oh oh oh Astrid-Hey, hey, say a prayer Todos-Oh oh oh oh Los 2-Hey, hey, say a prayer Todos-Oh oh oh . . Todos-...... ._. Astrid-Ese trofeo debió ser nuestro, ustedes son unos intrusos que nos arrebataron la victoria Jane-Envidia? Todos menos Victor y Astrid-(Ríen) Skylart-Demasiada...además, ustedes no pueden con nosotros, somo 12 y ustedes solo son 2 (Llegan más personas) Silencio.... Victor-Mas otros 10 somos 12, son el resto de The Hottest Mason-No creo que quieran responder con la violencia, no conmigo Astrid-Sería genial, pero no, no los golpearemos Víctor-Es hora de rematarlos, apestan, su tributo a My Chemical Romance fue horrible Myron-Ok, ustedes apestan Victor-Este niño qué? (Escándalo) Myron-Qué tienes conmigo??!!! Jane-(Lo detiene) Kitty-Ok es hora de arreglar las cosas, que planean ustedes exactamente? Víctor-Queremos retarlos...retarlos a un duelo, donde quieran cuando quieran Spencer-(Ríe) Se atreven a retarnos? Ustedes son muy extremos Astrid-Cuando quieran...me encantan los retos Víctor-Y vaya que sí (Se van) Bree-...(Toma una piedra y está a punto de lanzarla a Victor) Shannon-(Toma su brazo)...No hagas nada loco Bree-...Ese sujeto que parece mexicano nunca me cayò bien Shannon-Que es mejor hacer? Alistair-Sólo ignorarlos Shannon-Aceptamos su reto? Silencio....... Todos menos Shannon- No (Se van) Myron-Ellos no me agradan, me dan ganas de hacerles maldades Jane-Solo ignoralos Más tarde ''L'os chicos de The Hottest'' (Prenden la radio) Victor-I've got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark You've never seen it look so easy I got a river for a soul And baby you're a boy Baby you're my only reason Didier(Kellin Quinn)-If I didn't have you there would be nothing left The shell of a man who could never be his best If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun You taught me how to be someone, yeah Thomas(Oliver Sykes)-All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love nobody can drag me down Astrid-All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love nobody can drag me down Didier-Nobody, nobody Todos-Nobody can drag me down Didier-Nobody, nobody Todos-Nobody can drag me down Astrid-I got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark You've never seen it look so easy I got a river for a soul And baby you're a boat Baby you're my only reason Victor-If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left) The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best) Thomas-If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)You taught me how to be someone Yeah Victor y Astrid-All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down Didier-Nobody, nobody Todos-Nobody can drag me down Didier-Nobody, nobody Todos-Nobody can drag me down Victor-All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down Thomas-All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down Didier-Nobody, nobody Todos-Nobody can drag me down Didier-Nobody, nobody Todos-Nobody can drag me down Didier-Nobody, nobody Todos-Nobody can drag me down Didier-Nobody, nobody Todos-Nobody can drag me down (Escándalo) Thomas-Viejo, nadie puede con The Hottest Didier-Excepto esos idiotas de New Directions Thomas-2 palabras, nos vengaremos (Toma un sorbo de su bebida) Victor-Para eso los retamos, así tendremos la oportunidad de aplastarlos Didier-Yo solo quiero ver cuánto resisten ellos antes de que regresen a Ohio lloriqueando Thomas-Oye sí Los 2-(Ríen) (Chocan los 5) Astrid-Miren, hablando de Rey de Roma, allí están esos sujetos Thomas-Jajaja 7u7...(Lanza la pelota) Ahí les va!!! Mariah-(La pelota la golpea) Ahh...pero qué? Víctor-...Haganlo 7u7 Didier-Al ataque!!!!! Alistair-No esperen, que nos van a hacer? D: Todos-(Comenzaron a lanzarles pelotas y arena a Kitty Myron Skylart Madison Mason Jane Spencer Alistair Roderick Mariah Shannon y Bree) Kitty-Ya dejen de lanzarnos pelotas, o los haré pedazos Thomas-Miren como se enoja, jajajajajaja xD Roderick-Ya paren por favor -.- Didier y Thomas-No ni mergas 7u7r (Les siguen lanzando pelotas y arena) Astrid-Un regalo de de nuestra parte Didier-Docena de tontos Didier y Thomas-Jajajajajajaja xDD Mason-7n7***...Atrévanse a hacernos eso de nuevo haber si se animan, no nos pueden... Victor-(Le da un balonazo en la cara) Jajajajajaja xD Mason- u.u Alistair-Vale, ya no puedo más, no puedo más Mariah-Alis? Alistair-(Agarra rápido un balón y le da un balonazo a Thomas) Thomas-Mier...(Cae al suelo) (Todos paran) Silencio.... Thomas-Tú...eres un hijo de... Kitty-Agarren los balones, es nuestra oportunidad!!!!! Todos-(Agarran los balones) Thomas-No se atrevan Alistair-Aja claro 7uu7r(Le da otro balonazo) Todos-Jajajajajaja xD Thomas-Idiota!! Alistair-Al ataque!!!!!! (Comienzan a lanzarles balonazos y arena a Víctor, Astrid, Didier, Thomas y al resto de The Hottest) Todos-Ahhhh Astrid-Ay Dios mi cabello Didier-No respiro (Tose) Víctor-Atrévanse a hacer eso de nuevo, qué esperan? Bree-(Le da un balonazo) Karma xD Victor-7n7*** Thomas-Ya paren -.- Alistair y Mariah-No ni mergas 7uu7 (Les siguen lanzando balonazos y arena) Shannon-Miren como se enojan jajajajajajajaja xD Victor-Basta!!!! Paren!!! Silencio...... Victor-Última ronda, esta ya es la vencida Spencer-Nos parece bien Silencio... (Todos agarran los balones, se dispersan y comienzan a atacar al contrincante con balonazos y lanzando arena) Thomas-Ven acá hijo de tu mamá!!! (Lanza el balòn) Alistair-(Lo esquiva) Oye tranquilo 7u7 Thomas-Toma!!!!(Lanza otro balón) Alistair-(Se cubre) xD Thomas-Espera a que te agarre y vas a implorar piedad!!! (Se tropieza y cae a la arena) New Directions-Jajajajajaja xD Thomas-Shit :( Didier-No te preocupes Thomas, yo voy por tí!!! Thomas-Noooooo!!!!!! Didier-Qué dices?! Thomas-Huye!!!!!! Kitty-Están solos!!!! Mariah-A ellos!!!!! (Logran acorralar a Didier y Thomas y comienzan a lanzarles balonazos) Didier y Thomas-Ahhh!!!! Víctor-...Malditos infelices!!!!!! La batalla siguiò hasta el atardecer, la gente se habìa alejado de esa zona de la playa por todo el polvo que hacían y por armar un escándalo, todos pararon. Todos-(Cansados) -.-"" Victor- -.-"""....Esto es un empate Didier-Pero aún no olvidamos el reto...cuando quieran Spencer-En serio? Aún lo quieren Astrid-Ya nos veremos las caras (Se van) FIN